


pedestal

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [132]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: inspired by a doodis2014 comment
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	pedestal

The ERROR, Destroyer of World, mega-glitch and now the damsel in distress of this story.

Error was trapped in a giant metal birdcage and had been placed upon a pedestal the large that was on bird swing high above the floor. Below was a battle arena with seats lining the edges.

The glitch had a clear view of the FIGHT going on under him, not because of his glasses, no; he had a window opened up and was watching between the floor and it.

The two monsters that were fighting were two SOULless wonders.

Two Inks.

One from his own multiverse and one from the other multiverse next door from theirs.

It seems that there was nothing but eternal FIGHTs happening in that multiverse and it did not have an ERROR to keep down their universes. They universes had to FIGHT it out to be able to keep their universe alive and if they fail, the universe would be deleted.

The Ink of that realm fell through to Error's by mistake and discovered him.

...

And somehow that Ink thought it would be a great idea to bring the glitch home with him.

Error had heard the rejoicing from his multiverse when he opened a window to see how everything was, but the worlds did not collapse and he wondered if it had been all in his mind.

However, this new place needed him and he settled in nicely.

But his Ink came charging in demanding Error to come back...

The new Ink thought it was only best to settle matters their own way... which was a FIGHT.

"*for star's sake!" The ERROR finally roars through the window, making the two Ink stop and stare at him with eerily blank stares, "i can work for both the multiverses!"

"*Multiverses?" The other Ink says tilting his skull, then glances to Error's realm's Ink, who stare at him in silence then looks to his counterpart.

"*well ya want me for the multiverses' sake right?" Error questions them, confused by their lack of response, "i can work for both. ya can share me!"

Then both Inks sockets lit up with pinks and yellows. And they grin at each other.

Suddenly the pair rush through the window and throw themselves at the glitch- the Inks were almost swallowed by pink fluff that surrounded the ERROR...

...that Ink also thought it was a good idea to stick the ERROR is a bright pink princess dress. And no matter what Error did, it would not come off.

The new twins lift their lovely princess up and carry him off to this multiverse's Doodle Sphere, in order to make future plans... and they all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
